


Leather Glove

by Notsalony



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, BDSM!AU, Complete, Crossover, D/s, Dildos, Dom!Derek, Dom!Jughead, Dominance, Finished, Humiliation, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, One Off, One Shot, Oral Sex, Power Play, Public Orgasms, Sex Slave, Smut, Sterek Christmas Giveaway, Sub!Archie, Submission, Subspace, getting caught, present, sterek, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Sometimes when you least expect it, your dominate knows what you need the most.  And sometimes that’s a little public sex for the holidays.





	Leather Glove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightsidethru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightsidethru/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, hope you enjoy your story!

Stiles was coming back from the gym to his dorm room.  One of the few good things about being hunted and stocked by supernatural creatures for the last four years, his body had become toned and trained and he could run circles around these cadets at Quantico.  But it did make him a little unapproachable.  How was he supposed to explain being chased for your life made you change how you ran?  He had just closed his dorm room when he heard the voice he hadn’t heard for months.   
  
“Knees.” The voice alone would have made his neglected cock hard, but the commanding tone had him leaking already into his sweats.  “Do not make me repeat myself.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Stiles got on his knees, still facing the door he’d just closed.   
  
“Better.” He tried to school his breathing while he waited.   
  
“Shirt.” Stiles complied and pulled his shirt up over his head and held it.  “Left.” Stiles threw the shirt to his left.  He knew if he wasn’t told to fold it, half the fun would be having to scramble to find his clothes if someone came in.  Sure he’d shut the door but he hadn’t locked it and his roommate wouldn’t be gone all night.  Stiles bit his lips.   
  
“Anything on under that?”   
  
“Jock strap.” He’d learned in high school running with an unstrapped dick was a no-no, especially at his size.   
  
“Shorts.” Stiles reached down and slipped them down and raised one knee at a time to pull them down to his ankles and took them off backwards over his shoes and held the shorts in front of him.   
  
“Right.” Stiles threw them.  His roommate had seen him naked.  Hell they’d gotten used to walking in on each other masturbating.  He just wasn’t sure how he’d explain being naked around _him_.   
  
“Seems you’ve been keeping up with your exercises.” The voice was closer.   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“All of them?” Stiles bit his lip.  It’d been a while since he’d used the toy on himself.   
  
“Not often sir.” He felt his face flush.   
  
“Tut tut.” He heard the sound of the moving of the leather gloves that he’d learned to beg for and to fear.  “Let’s see how long ago you last did as you were told.” Stiles swallowed as he smelled the faint scent of the lubricant being applied to the glove before two thick fingers were roughly thrust up his ass and hooked themselves inside to put an almost torturous pressure against his prostate.   
  
“Not so long then.” The fingers pushed and worked over the tight bundle of nerves in his ass, bringing him embarrassingly quickly to the edge.  “Been a while since you came boi?”   
  
“Yesterday sir…”   
  
“Not like you to go that long without touching yourself.”   
  
“Classes.” He panted.   
  
“Huh.  Unacceptable.” Those fingers were working him over harder.  “Starting tonight you will resume your anal training.”   
  
“S-sir…” Stiles moaned.   
  
“You’ll keep my plug in your ass all day long.  Training you to grip and ride my cock again.” He kept speaking.  “And you’ll be required to masturbate to orgasm at least seven times a day…”   
  
“Seven…” Stiles panted.   
  
“And send me a video of each.”   
  
“Y-yes sir.” Stiles panted.   
  
“Good boi.” He moved away, leaving Stiles there, panting, the slickness of the lube dripping down his inner thigh.   
  
“Jock.” Stiles’ eyes shot open but he nodded and worked it down and off, his hard cock flopping into view, too large to stick straight out, while hard, it hung heavy in front of him.  “Behind you.” Oh he wanted Stiles naked longer.  Stiles threw it over his shoulder and stood on his knees, naked save his shoes and socks.  “Where’s your toy.”   
  
“Bedside dresser, top drawer…” Stiles blushed.  He’d have kept it in the bottom drawer, but Sir liked him to keep it as close to out in the open as he could.  In high school he’d kept it on his desk for everyone to see when they came into his room, when it wasn’t in him.  He remembered the conversation about why he had a dildo he’d had to have with Scott.   
  
“Good boi” The sound of the drawer pulling open squeezed as the toy was retrieved and lubed before being thrust into his ass in one smooth motion, a click and it began vibrating in him, making him bit his lips least he start swearing.  “Good boi.” A pat on his ass.   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“Up on the coffee table.” Stiles stood and let his eyes rake over Derek’s leather clad body before getting on the coffee table on his knees.  “Facing the door.” Stiles blushed and turned.  “Good boy.” Derek pulled the table closer to the couch and gripped the vibrator in Stiles’ ass and began to fuck him with it.   
  
“Ung…”   
  
“Masturbate.”   
  
“Yes sir!” Stiles nearly wept as he took himself in hand.  He knew the load was going to be a big one, he’d only managed to cum once yesterday and he’d been thinking about going in the shower when he got home to save clean up time.  But here he was naked, kneeling on the coffee table in their dorm room jerking off while his master fucked him with the replica of his master’s cock.  He was almost there when Derek thrust extra hard and tipped him over the edge, at the exact moment the door to their dorm opened and in walked his roommate.  The wild stock of black hair matching the raised eyebrows as he walked into the room.   
  
“Stiles… who’s this?” He gestured to Derek.   
  
“Juggy, this is Derek Hale, my master.” Stiles panted, still cumming, “Master this is Juggy, my roommate.”   
  
“Pleasure.” Derek smirked, still fucking Stiles with the toy.   
  
“I’d bet.” Jughead smirked.  “You two done for the night?”   
  
“Hardly.” Derek glanced at Stiles.   
  
“Cool.  I’ll call my sub and have him show up.”   
  
“You-your sub?” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“Archie. The guy who helped me move in.  I’ve been owning his tight ass since high school.”   
  
“Same here.” Derek twisted the toy in Stiles’ ass.   
  
“Want to have a party here?” Jughead arched a brow.   
  
“Actually there’s a club not far from here where subs get in for free if they’re naked.” Derek grinned.   
  
“Der…” The low grow made him stop.  “Master…” Stiles looked over his shoulder.   
  
“You’ll be fine.” Derek gave him an even look.   
  
“Sounds good to me.” Jughead pulled his cell phone out and dialed Archie.   
  
“Hey Juggy.”   
  
“Strip.”   
  
“Okay, let me pull over.” They listened as Archie pulled his truck over and stripped.   
  
“Good boy.  Put your clothes in the back of the truck.”   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“Good boy.  Meet me at Riding Crop.”   
  
“Okay, be there in about twenty minutes.” Jughead hung up.   
  
“And just how do you intend to get me off campus naked?” Stiles crossed his arms, laying on his hip to keep pressure from the vibrator in his ass.   
  
“Walk you off?” Jughead smirked as he looked at Derek.   
  
“I like how you think.”   
  
“Great… just what I need, the two of you giving each other ideas.” Stiles rolled his eyes.   
  
“You want to stuff his mouth with your cock while I get ready?” Jughead looked at Derek.   
  
“He does give a wicked blow job.”   
  
“Really?” Jughead looked at Stiles.  “I’ve wondered about that tongue.”   
  
“He’s used to taking big things…” Derek grinned.   
  
“Might have to let you test Archie’s limits, if you’ll swap with me.” He gave Stiles hungry eyes.   
  
“I think we can come to an arrangement.” Derek smirked, pulling Stiles around and thrusting his head down on Derek’s now exposed cock to keep him from making a scene in front of Jughead.  Once he was gone though, Derek let Stiles up.   
  
“what the hell was that?!” Stiles glared.   
  
“Please, like you haven’t thought about it.” Derek shrugged.   
  
“he’s my roommate.” Stiles hissed.   
  
“And?”   
  
“and I can’t do this in front of him…”   
  
“You already have.”   
  
“I… maybe but…”   
  
“Give me a color.”   
  
“what?”   
  
“I know being used in front of others is on your list of kinks, and I know what you like, but I want a color for this.”   
  
“Yellow.” Stiles crossed his arms.   
  
“And what would it take to get that more green?”   
  
“I want to wear something across campus.  I have to see these people when I’m not submitting.” He gave Derek a look.   
  
“Can I pick?” Derek arched a brow.   
  
“I’m going to regret this…. Sure.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“Okay.” Derek got up and walked into the other room, closing Stiles’ bedroom door before hunting for what he was looking for in Stiles’ clothing.  Jughead came out of the shower drying his hair and not wearing anything.   
  
“Where’s Derek?”   
  
“Getting me something to wear…” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“Not going to go naked?”   
  
“Not across campus at least.” Derek came back and tossed a pair of mesh shorts at Stiles.  Stiles held them up, his eyes going slightly wide as he looked at the thread bear garment.  “Color?”   
  
“… green.” Stiles blushed, pulling them on, knowing full well that he’d not be allowed underwear.  “The plug?”   
  
“The plug.”   
  
“fine.” Stiles sighed and picked it up, tucking his shorts under his ass long enough to shove the plug into his ass, leaving the vibrator that Derek and been fucking him with laying on the table.   
  
“You give him a lot of leeway.” Jughead looked at Derek.   
  
“He’s the submissive.” Derek nodded.   
  
“Good answer.” Jughead patted him on the shoulder.  “And good Dom knows it’s the sub that makes the rules.  I push but only as far as I know Archie is ready to go.  A couple times we’ve crossed boundaries he didn’t know he had.  But naked in the club full of strangers isn’t something new to him.” Jughead shrugged and went on to his room to dress.   
  
“new to me.” Stiles sulked.   
  
“But you’re still pretty hard about it.” Derek held onto Stiles’ hard cock.   
  
“so I like public humiliation and some public nudity.  So what?” Stiles glared up at him.   
  
“Are you made about the club or mad about your friend?”   
  
“I’m mad that he knows.  But mostly because of how he knows.”   
  
“And Scott accidentally finding that video of you on my phone wasn’t a problem?”   
  
“Scott knew what I used the replica of your cock for.  He also knew that there wasn’t a lot of ways I could have gotten a replica of your cock in the first place.  And he… could smell us on one another long before we said anything.”   
  
“True enough.” Derek nodded.   
  
“So you see my point?”   
  
“Yeah.” Derek sighed.   
  
“We’ll talk about it later.” Stiles shook his head and went and slipped his shoes on as Jughead walked out.   
  
“Shall we?” He smiled.   
  


***

  
  
The trip across campus was uneventful, even if Stiles felt like very eye was on him, which did nothing for his hard cock as it wagged back and forth in what laughingly passed as shorts.  Derek kept a hand at the small of his back, just above the cleft of his ass, radiating heat into Stiles, while also tracing small circles with his fingers, they were almost to the woods that separated campus from the main road in and out of the nearest town when Derek gave stiles a playful smack, working the plug against his prostate.   
  
“fuck.” Stiles panted.   
  
“We’re far enough.” Derek crossed his arms.  “Shorts.” He raised an eyebrow and Stiles blushed as he took them off over his shoes and handed the shorts to Derek.  “Good boi.” He tucked them into his jeans before pulling out a thick leather collar. Stills raised his jaw and let Derek close the collar around his neck before turning him towards the forest and putting his hand back just above Stiles’ ass., his middle finger playing with the space just between the rise of Stiles’ ass.   
  
Stiles shot him a look that spoke of how he was going to pay for that later.  But Derek leaned in and nibbled on Stiles’ jaw and got the rancor out of his scent before they crossed the forest line and went into a public sidewalk full of passersby.  Stiles had never been so happy for the consensual bondage laws that allowed him to walk around naked so long as he had the collar on.  Not that he wanted to be noticed doing that by his anyone at his collage.  Stiles shivered and leaned into Derek’s warmth as they walked down the street.  The eyes were more overt now, but people were definitely checking him out.  He felt himself start to drip from his swollen tip from the pleasure of being seen.  He bit his lip as he walked along, feeling exposed and happy in a way he hadn’t realized he missed.   
  
“You’re beautiful.” Derek hummed across his skin.  He smiled up at Derek.   
  
“thank you.” Stiles said low as he wrapped an arm around Derek.   
  
“You two are cute.” Jughead smiled before he noticed Archie and smirked.  Standing next to the bounder, a collar on and chained to the bouncer’s wrist, was a very naked Archie sporting an impressive erection that even the slight chill in the air couldn’t bring down.   
  
“They said I could wait here for you.” Archie blushed, people going into the club running their hands down his body and stroking him.   
  
“Close to blowing?”   
  
“Very.”   
  
“Let’s get you inside then.” Jughead took the chain leash and led Archie inside, side by side with Stiles who was still hugging Derek.   
  
“hi.” Archie blushed.   
  
“hey.” Stiles answered back.   
  
“You look good naked.” Derek smiled.   
  
“Thanks.  A couple years working construction part time while also doing work outs and things for sports and now just a part of my life…” He shrugged.  “You?” He looked at Stiles.   
  
“The training course now more than before, but it helps.”   
  
“Damn right it does.” Derek’s hand squeezed Stiles’ ass, causing Stiles to yelp.   
  
“don’t lay it on so thick sour wolf.” Stiles said low through gritted teeth.   
  
“Not used to that sort of thing?” Archie asked quietly.   
  
“Not really.  We’ve not…. Been this public.” Stiles squirmed, his large cock swinging as he did so.   
  
“Juggy once fucked me after a football game in the locker room shower and let the team watch… that was the moment I realized I was really into public play.”   
  
“Fuck…” Stiles trailed a hand down to squeeze himself.   
  
“Keep doing that and I’ll make you play with it.” Derek commented dryly.   
  
“You do and I….” Stiles started to say but someone walked up to them.   
  
“Interest you in a gag for the boi?” He held up several sealed ball gag’s, spider gags, and more.   
  
“I prefer the spider gags.” Jughead walked up and bought one for Archie who leaned down and let Jughead fix it into place locking his mouth open and his teeth where they couldn’t come near anything thrust into his open mouth.   
  
“Color?” Derek looked at Stiles.   
  
“Lime.”   
  
“Non verbal signal?” Stiles tapped Derek three times quickly and hard.  “Okay, I’ll take one of the spider gags for now… I like using his mouth.” He blushed slightly as he paid the man and had to have Jughead show him how to hook it up around Stiles’ mouth.  Stiles stood there trying his jaw.  “Ha, if I’d known this shut you up, I’d have had one of these while you were in high school.” Derek chuckled, earning him a dirty look from Stiles.  “Oh like anyone who knows you from back then wouldn’t have paid for it sometimes.” Stiles blushed.  “Besides… I can only imagine trying to explain this to Scott before we give in and use it in front of him to show him just what it’s good for…” Stiles’ face and neck went flush as he became extra hard.  “Something to think about… for your first break coming up.” He smirked and followed Jughead and Archie to a booth.   
  
“Arch, mouth.” Jughead glanced at Archie who nodded, ducking under the spacious table to unzip Jughead from his jeans and take him into his mouth.  “Fuck I’ve missed that.” He smiled.  “You have no idea how much I’m happy to know you guys aren’t freaked out as much by this.”   
  
“As much?” Derek arched a brow.   
  
“Well I can tell Stiles isn’t used to public nudity, no matter how much it turns him on.  And you’re testing the waters as you give him new things to see how well they sit with him.  But the fact that I can have my submissive in my life more is going to be a major help.  And I want you guys to know I’m fine with you sleeping over in the dorm.  Stiles needs the stress relief too.” He looked to Stiles who blushed.   
  
“He never really thought about how much he needs this I think.” Derek put his hand on Stiles’ neck.   
  
“Enjoy yourself.  But we’ll work out a signal for when we’re in play mode so we don’t bring anyone in that isn’t approved before hand, because I’m assuming from the shorts on campus you don’t want just anyone knowing about the submissive side?” Stiles nodded no.  “Figured.”   
  
“You’re a pretty good judge of character, but you never got a hint that Stiles wasn’t exactly vanilla?” Derek challenged.   
  
“I make it a habit to not search other people’s porn history.” He smirked.  “Except for Archie.  I have access to all his accounts.”   
  
“Really?” Derek looked at Stiles who shook his head no.  “Don’t worry pet.  I wouldn’t dream of trying to unravel the wiki holes you fall down.” He patted Stiles on the head who blushed slightly.  “Would you feel better sucking me off while we talk?” Stiles nodded yes and ducked under the table, having an unusual amount of space because of what this club knew was going on.  He pulled Derek’s zipper down and pulled him out into the open before taken the swollen tip into his spread mouth, the round bar of the spider gag thankfully large enough to let Derek pass through it.   
  
“It’s nice to have a place where this can happen safely isn’t it?” Jughead smiled as he looked around the club.   
  
“It is.  I’m hoping to bring Stiles here more often.”   
  
“I try to sneak away and bring Archie here once a week.  Usually on the weekends because they have the slave parade Sunday nights.”   
  
“Slave parade?”   
  
“All the submissives who are in the club and naked are lead up on the stage, and made to fuck themselves on chairs with mounted dildos.  Got to keep Archie’s ass well used and open since I’m not fucking him every day like I used to.” He reached down to pat Archie’s head.  “Though, if you and Stiles don’t mind the noise… I might just change that.”   
  
“Thinking about moving Archie in?”   
  
“Absolutely.  You moving in too?”   
  
“Wouldn’t the campus have something to say?” Derek raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Not if I signed the paper work declaring Archie my submissive legally and if you claimed Stiles legally..” Derek gulped as Stiles took him deeper than he had been taking him.   
  
“Something you want?” He looked down as Stiles nodded, his mouth spread wide around Derek’s dick.  “Then first thing in the morning, we’ll make it official.” Derek stroked Stiles’ cheek.  “Mieczyslaw “Mischief” “Stiles” Andrew Stilinski, will you be my legally binding submissive?”   
  
“Yes.” Stiles said as he pulled off of Derek’s cock, grinning up at his dominant and happier than he had been in the weeks since they’d parted so he could come here.


End file.
